


find a love to call your own

by oh_la_fraise



Series: NaNo 2016 Stories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_la_fraise/pseuds/oh_la_fraise
Summary: Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so natural talking to someone—usually, he stuttered and had to scramble for things to say.  With Magnus, it felt like they would never run out of things to talk about.  The only hiccup was when the topic of careers came up; when Alec explained in detail how he worked as an editor, Magnus simply said he worked in fashion and demurred quickly.  Alec didn’t push; he could imagine "I was a reality TV star" was a topic you would want to avoid on a first date.  
AKA irreverent Christmas fluff in which Magnus Bane is a name everyone recognizes except Alec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a meet cute drabble to help me meet my NaNo goal, and then I started watching sappy Christmas movies. Title is from John Mayer's St. Patrick's Day.

Alec stared at the aisle hopelessly.Izzy had looked so pathetic curled up on the couch with the heating pad, and she had, as she constantly reminded him, bought him Immodium that one time he’d had food poisoning, so he’d bundled up and headed out into the frigid night to get her some Midol and tampons.The Midol he’d found pretty easily, but he was having a lot more trouble with the tampons.He stared at the list in his hands. _Unscented, light,_ and what did _pearl applicator_ even mean? 

“God damn it, Lydia,” he muttered.Wasn’t that the whole point of Izzy having a girlfriend?So they could buy each other tampons and shit?Of course Lydia had to pick now to go on a trip to visit her family.

He stared at the box in his hand helplessly.Izzy wasn’t the only one who might end up crying tonight.

“I remember that look.” 

Alec turned, and wow.Was it necessary for someone that hot to be in a CVS at 10:30 at night?His silk shirt was cut down almost to his naval, revealing toned, golden abs. His hair looked so soft despite the gel obviously holding it up at a gravity defying height, and his eyeshadow made his amber eyes look even more expressive.He had an unopened tube of lipstick in his hands; it seems Izzy hadn’t been the only one with alate night emergency.

“What look?” Alec asked.His voice came out a little strangled.

The stranger smiled back, and Alec practically swooned like a Victorian heroine.“The ‘my girlfriend sent me out to buy tampons and I have no idea what any of these words are’ look.My ex used to send me out for hers all the time, and I swear to god, there was a whole new lineup every time.”

Ex.Of course he was straight. Alec sighed mentally.“No, I’ve got it, thanks.”He didn’t want to seem ignorant to Mr. Runway Model, and besides, if the guy stood any closer to Alec, Alec was going to do something embarrassing, like pop a boner or faint into his arms.Or maybe both.

“You sure?”The man asked, grinning slightly.“Because I can see from the list she asked for tampons, and you’re definitely holding incontinence pads.”

Alec blushed, looking down at the package in his hands. _The smart choice in incontinence care,_ it said in small letters.He groaned, and shoved it back on the shelf.“Ok, yeah, I guess I could use some help.”

The man chuckled and held out a hand.“Magnus Bane, at your service.”

Alec gripped his hand.It was so _soft._ His nails were a bright turquoise, and covered in silver glitter.Alec couldn’t help but focus on how much they sparkled.“Alec.”

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Alec.Now, how about we help your poor girl out?”

“It’s not my girl,” Alec blurted. Magnus raised an eyebrow.“I mean, they’re for my sister.I’m, like, super gay; that’s why I’m so lost. I’ve never had to do it before.”

“Ah, well what a nice brother you are!” Magnus grinned.He deftly picked up a box from the shelf, pushing it gently into Alec’s hands.“There you go.And that’s a fair excuse.I figured you were just another macho straight guy trying to appear too cool to be buying tampons.”

“No, definitely not,” Alec said.He wanted to say _I’m super gay again,_ because he was getting the vibe that Magnus wasn’t as straight as he’d first thought, but he wasn’t sure how to bring it up without embarrassing himself even further.He looked down at the box in his hands, relieved the word _incontinence_ seemed to be nowhere on the box. “Thanks for your help. I don’t know what I would have done without your, er, feminine hygiene expertise.”

Magnus rolled his eyes.“Well, that’s one good thing that came out of that relationship, I suppose.Normally I don’t have a preference for dating men or women, but I have to say, breaking up with that emotional vampire has put me off the fairer sex for a while.”His tone was casual, but his eyes met Alec’s cautiously—it seemed Alec wasn’t the only one who was inserting deliberate references about his sexuality in this conversation.

“Hey,” Alec said, suddenly feeling bold.“There’s an all night diner around the corner.Maybe I could buy you a cup of coffee as a thank you for lending your expert opinion?”  


Magnus smiled, his eyes crinkling, and Alec swore the store got a little brighter.“I’d love that.I just have to—”His face fell.“Oh my god, shit, it’s already eleven.I’m so sorry, it’s my best friend’s birthday tonight, and I was supposed to be at a bar across town ten minutes ago.”

“Oh, yeah,” Alec said, trying to swallow his disappointment.“You should. . .go do that.Thanks again for your help,” he said, trying to get away from Magnus before his face burst into flames from embarrassment. 

“Hey, Alec, no.”Magnus reached out and gently grabbed his wrist.“I’m not trying to blow you off, I swear.If it were literally anyone else, I’d ditch them in a heartbeat for coffee with hot CVS guy, but we’ve been through a lot together and I can’t not show up for his party.”

“Hey, no, I get it,” Alec said.He was still disappointed, but he no longer felt like Magnus was trying to escape from him.

“How about you give me a raincheck and I’ll give you my number?Besides, as much as I’d like to go out with you right now, I’m sure your sister is counting on you getting back soon.”

Alec looked down at the box still clutched desperately in his hands.He’d forgotten all about them.“Yeah, she’ll probably start blowing my phone up in a minute.I left her crying at Titanic, but it has to be about over by now.”

Magnus started walking towards the checkout line, wincing.“Yeah, a Midol-less post-Titanic meltdown is something we’ll definitely want to avoid.”They entered the line, which was practically nonexistent given it was a Friday night.They made more small talk, and before Alec knew it, the bored teenager at the cash register was gesturing him up.He paid for the items quickly, ignoring the snicker from the acne-ridden boy, and hovered awkwardly by the exit as Magnus paid for his lipstick.Magnus grinned as he ripped off the plastic.He produced a mirror from. . . _somewhere;_ Alec hadn’t thought his painted-on pants had pockets.“We’ll multitask,” he said as he began to apply the lipstick.“You enter my number as I’m putting this on.”

Alec nearly dropped his phone he went to pull it out so fast.Magnus grinned, and rattled his phone number off without messing his lipstick up a bit.The tube and the mirror disappeared back to wherever they’d come from as Alec sent a _hey, it’s Alec the helpless tampon buyer_ text to Magnus’s number. 

“Give your sister my best,” Magnus said as they finally went to split up. 

“It was nice to meet you,” Alec replied.“Weird circumstances, but nice.”

Magnus leaned up and kissed Alec’s cheek.“You too, Alec.”

Alec watched him walk away towards the subway.With an ass like that, he figured no one could blame him.

~

Izzy was sobbing when he finally returned.“Oh, Alec, thank God.What took you so long?I had to watch Jack die by myself, even though _he could have totally fit on that door—_ Oh my god.”She’d turned to face him, and a wicked smile lit her face.“Big brother! Did you get mauled at the drugstore?”

Alec stared at her in confusion, and Izzy tapped her cheek.Alec’s hand rose to his cheek automatically, and he felt something slightly tacky.He blushed; he’d forgotten Magnus had put on his lipstick before his impromptu kiss goodbye.

“Oh.I, uh.I kind of met someone?”

Izzy wiggled her eyebrows, laughing.“I’ll say.”

“There were so many different kinds of tampons!” he said desperately, chucking the bag at Izzy.She caught it easily.“Magnus could tell I was lost, and I—”

“Wait.His name was Magnus?And he was wearing make up?Was he Asian?”

“. . .Yeah?”

“Oh my god!” Izzy shrieked.She bolted off the couch, and Alec could hear her rummaging through her room before she thundered back into the living room where Alec was standing bemusedly.She shoved a magazine at Alec.“Was this him?”

Sure enough, it was Magnus on the glossy spread.To say Alec was confused was putting it lightly.“Yeah.Izzy, what—“

“Oh my god, Alec!Of course you of all people didn’t recognize him.He was last season’s Project Runway winner.He was _amazing._ So talented, and funny and kind, and he donated all of his winnings to an LGBT youth shelter—“Her eyes widened. “And he kissed you!Oh my god, _Magnus Bane_ kissed you!”

“He gave me his number, too,” Alec muttered.He wasn’t sure how to feel about the fact that Magnus was, at least in some limited way, famous.He’d already felt intimidated enough.

Izzy shrieked so loudly Alec winced.“Oh my god!” she said again.“ Oh my god, can I tell Clary?She’s a huge fan of his. You’re going to ask him out, right?You have to ask him out! ”

“I guess?And I don’t know.I asked him to grab a cup of coffee, only he couldn’t, so he asked for a raincheck.I don’t know if I want to go after somebody with _huge fans,_ though.”

“Well,” Izzy said, somewhat calmer.“You must have really liked him to ask him out in the middle of a CVS, right?”

“He was very attractive,” Alec admitted.“And kind.”

“Wow, I can’t wait to take credit at your wedding.My period led you to meeting Magnus Bane!”

Alec groaned.“You’re the worst.”

“But you are going to ask him out, right?”

  
“I suppose.” 

Izzy squealed, tugging him towards the couch.“Is it weird if we watch his season?I think it’s on On Demand. . .”

~

Even though Magnus’s apparent season of Project Runway had been available, he’d declined to watch them.Partially because he was tired, but mostly because it felt weirdly stalkerish in a way; they’d talked in a CVS for half an hour.Watching the guy’s whole life story via a reality show before they’d even been on a single date seemed more than a little creepy.The next morning, Alec resolutely stared at his phone for a good twenty minutes before he finally picked it up and texted _Hey, how was your friend’s party last night?_

He spent a few minutes nervously analyzing every word of his text before his phone vibrated in rapid succession.

_good!_

_but i’m so hungover!!!!_

_ugh, i swear to god, fireball is evil!!!_

_but i got to entertain everyone with the story of the sweet and hot brother i met ;)_

Alec blushed, even though there was no one to see him. _Glad I could help you in return_ he replied.

_you most certainly did!!_

_hey_

_i know the asking ball is in your court_

_and I'm hungover enough that I'm kind of a mess rn so ill probably regret this when I'm awake enough to realize how awful i look_

_but_

_do you want to get that cup of coffee now?_

_bc i am going to have to venture out for caffeine.might as well do it with someone attractive.;)_

Alec paused, considering.He was supposed to meet Jace at the gym later in the afternoon, but he had some time before then. _Sure, I’d love that._

_Awesome!!! Gerri’s on 73rd in an hour???_

Alec smiled; he loved that place. _Sounds good._

It wasn’t until after Alec had agreed that he began to ponder if he’d made a mistake.What did one wear to a date with a very attractive and apparently very successful fashion designer?He stared at his closet hopelessly before crossing the hall and banging on Izzy’s door.While living with his sister was great for the most part, he’d learned his lesson the hard way about barging in unannounced, especially when Lydia was around. 

He heard a thump, and then the door flew open, Izzy squinting at him wearily.“Whazzit?” she mumbled.while neither of them were morning people, Alec was just cranky; Izzy was completely useless.

“I need help,” he said.“Picking out an outfit.”

Izzy blinked.“For. . . ?”

“For my date with Magnus.”

She blinked again.“And that couldn’t wait until I was awake because?”  


“Because I’m meeting him in an hour for coffee?”

“Oh my god!” Izzy shrieked.It seemed she didn’t need caffeine to wake her up, because she’s suddenly zooming past him into his room.Alec followed, and he found her rifling through his closet.She groaned.“Why do you never listen to my fashion advice?We would be so much more prepared right now!”

“Because the things you buy me are ridiculous!”

“They’re _trendy._ And you’re going on a date with one of the biggest names in fashion, you could stand to be a little trendy.Do you still have that green sweater I gave you last Christmas? It’ll bring out your eyes.”

“Yeah, on the third shelf.”

Izzy fished it out triumphantly, and then frowned.“It still has the tags on it!Alec.”

“It has so many buttons!” he protested. 

“It has _three._ It’s a cardigan.Here,” she thrust it at him, quickly followed by a white henley and a pair of black jeans. 

“Those jeans are way too tight.”

Izzy made a sound like a strangled scream as she stepped out of the room.“How you have managed to make anyone remotely attracted to you is beyond me.” She slammed the door behind her.

Alec changed quickly, looking himself over in the mirror.Not that he would ever tell Izzy this, but the outfit did make him look good.He ran a hand through his hair quickly before stepping out of the room.Izzy, hunched over a cup of coffee, wolf whistled.He threw her a finger as he grabbed his keys and wallet.“Wear a condom!” she shouted as he shut the door.

A short train ride later, he approached Gerri’s Coffee Shop.It was a cozy, small space.The smell of coffee was thick in the air, and delicate cupcakes were piled high on the counter.Students pounding at their laptops were burrowed in mismatched velvet armchairs, and hungover twenty somethings were clutching coffee mugs like their life depended on it.It hardly seemed the place a, however minor, celebrity would want to go to, and as Alec desperately looked around for Magnus after getting a cup of coffee and a bagel, he began to get a sinking feeling.After a second pass, however, one of the miserable hangover sufferers looked familiar. 

Magnus looked up as Alec approached, and even though it was only their second time meeting, Alec’s heart beat a little faster at the sight of him. He looked a lot softer compared to the night before; his makeup was mostly neutral with the slightest bit of eyeliner visible, and his hair, while still buoyant, was more relaxed, falling over his forehead in gentle waves.He was wearing a denim shirt and a pair of bright red pants, and a number of rings dotted his fingers.He smiled at Alec, pulling his bag off of the seat across from him, and gave a shy little wave.

“Hi,” Alec said.He couldn’t stop smiling.

“Alec!So glad you could make it!” 

Alec settled down into the chair across from him.“Me too.How are you feeling?”

Magnus grimaced.“I have definitely felt better.Jesus, I forgot there was a reason I don’t go drinking with Ragnor.He was the birthday boy.”

“You said you guys have been friends for awhile; how’d you guys meet?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, but it was clear the gesture was a fond one.“Well, I was trying to sneak into this art gallery one time. . .”

The conversation flowed from there.Alec couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so _natural_ talking to someone—usually, he stuttered and had to scramble for things to say.With Magnus, it felt like they would never run out of things to talk about.The only hiccup was when the topic of careers came up; when Alec explained in detail how he worked as an editor, Magnus simply said he worked in fashion and demurred quickly.Alec didn’t push; he could imagine _I was a reality TV star_ was a topic you would want to avoid on a first date. 

It wasn’t until he was telling Magnus about his siblings in detail that Alec realized he’d lost track of time.He pulled out his phone.“Sorry,” he apologized, “I just need to check the time.”

It was 12:30.

“Shit!” he swore.Magnus jumped slightly.“I was supposed to meet Jace at the gym an hour and a half ago.”  
  
“Oh my god, it’s after noon already?” 

“Yeah,” Alec said distractedly.He thumbed through his notifications; he had several missed calls and texts from Jace.

Magnus chuckled.“Go,” he waved at Alec.“I left you last night; it’s only fair.”

“I’m really sorry,” Alec said, fumbling as he slid his jacket on.He paused, turning to look at Magnus.“I had a really good time, though.” 

Magnus smiled.“Me too.You’d better call, Alexander Lightwood.”Alec blushed.Since Alec had told Magnus his full name, Magnus had been calling him nothing else. 

“Will do,” he said, before darting out of the coffee shop.He headed in the direction of the gym—Jace was probably already gone, but it would be a good place to start.Alec pulled out his phone, wincing again at the number of missed calls before thumbing through his texts.

_Dude, you almost here?_

_Dude?_

_Are you still asleep?_

_Okay, seriously Alec, I don’t care if you blow me off, but can you at least text me so I know you’re alive?_

_Alec, c’mon._

_Okay, if you don’t answer I’m calling Izzy._

_Wait, Clary says you’re on a date?Why does she know you have a date and I don’t?  
_

_Also, who has a date this early?Unless it’s brunch with a ONS?_

_Okay, but I’m assuming you’re not responding bc of this ~date.~Just call me after so I know you haven’t been kidnapped or something._

Alec dialed Jace’s number guiltily, and he felt even worse when Jace picked up on the first ring.“Alec?”

“Hey, man.” 

“Hey man?We were supposed to meet at the gym _two hours ago_ and all you’ve got is a ‘hey man?’”

Alec sighed.“Look, dude, I’m really sorry.We lost track of time.”

“We—so you were on a date!How come Clary knew, and I, your own brother, didn’t?”

“Well, I—“

“You know what, save it.Meet me at Don Juan’s.You’re buying me lunch.”

“Jace, I literally just left breakfast!”

“Well, sorry, Romeo, but if you’d been at the gym with me when you were supposed to be, you’d be starving like I am.I’ll see you in twenty.”

~

“Wow,” said Jace when Alec entered the restaurant.“Late to the gym _and_ you wore the green sweater?You must really like this guy.”

“I let Izzy get involved.”Despite his reluctance, Alec loved Don Juan’s quesadillas, and he ordered a steak one.The second their waitress disappeared, Jace swiveled towards Alec.“Okay, talk.First I wanna know why you didn’t tell me, man?”

Alec sighed.“I’m sorry; it was a spur of the moment thing.I met him last night, and Izzy recognized him as some designer Clary likes, so she freaked out and texted her.”

“Okay, so now I’m mad Clary didn’t tell me—what designer was it?”

“Um, his name is Magnus?”

Jace’s eyes widened.“. . .Wait, you’re saying you went on a date with Magnus Bane?‘She wouldn’t know a charcoal suit if she were colorblind’ Magnus Bane?”  


“How do you even know that?” Why did everyone in his life know who Magnus was but him?

“Okay, Clary is obsessed with that show, so I started watching it with her to get on her good side, only it’s low key crazy addictive.”Jace gave him a puppy dog look.“Magnus was one of my favorites; do you think you could get his autograph for me?”

At that, Alec sobered.“I don’t think he’s super comfortable with it.He didn’t mention it at all this morning; he seems pretty low-key.” 

“Magnus Bane.Low-key,” Jace repeated disbelievingly.  
  
“Yeah, I mean, I met him in a CVS.I only know about all the TV stuff because Izzy told me.” 

“Hot damn.You met Magnus Bane in a CVS?And then you went on a date with him? You have to tell me this story.”

~

That night, Alec looked at his phone, considering.Magnus had made it clear he expected Alec to text a follow up, and Alec really wanted to.The only problem was, what was he even supposed to say?

He groaned.This is why he only had hook ups; there was no angsting about what to say involved.

Finally, he sent a simple _I had a good time today._

Magnus texted back almost immediately. _Me too!!!I’d love to see you again.;)_

Apparently, it was up to him to plan the next date, too.Alec got it; he’d want to know the other person was interested to if he’d been the one to set up their first date.Even though he had no idea what to do.

“Izzy!” he yelled.

Izzy stuck her head in almost immediately.“Are you talking to Magnus?”

He collapsed onto the bed.“He wants me to take him on a date,” he muttered into the pillow.

“What?” Izzy laughed.

Alec picked his head up and said, slowly.“He wants me to take him on a date.Where in the hell do I take a guy like that on a date?”

“Well, you said yourself he’s not that ostentatious in real life.I mean, he invited you to a coffee shop, for fuck’s sake.I don’t think you need to do anything fancy.”

“I know. . .But I want to impress him.”

“Wow,” Izzy’s lips popped on the w.“You really like him, huh big brother?”

Alec blushed, and buried his head into the pillow.

“Okay, Lizzie McGuire.Let’s think this through.It’s almost Christmas; why don’t you do something around that?”  
  
“What if he doesn’t celebrate Christmas?”  
  
“ _Alec.”_  
  
“I guess I could take him ice skating.”

Izzy grinned.“See, there you go.You can hold his hand when he stumbles.It’ll be romantic.”

_Sounds great_ Magnus texted him after Alec proposed the idea.Now that Izzy had mentioned it, Alec was kind of looking forward to holding Magnus’s hand.Only to help him keep his balance, of course.

~

The only problem with that idea was that, as it turned out, Magnus Bane was really, _really_ good at ice skating. 

They met at Rockefeller Center, surrounded by delighted children and couples young and old.Christmas carols echoed in the air. It was chilly, both of them were bundled up—Magnus was in a rich blue coat that made his brown eyes pop, and he had an adorable knitted pom pom hat settled over his ears.They eased onto the ice, hand in hand. Alec was a little wobbly himself—it had been awhile since he’d been skating—but he knew he’d stabilize soon enough. 

And then Magnus grinned.“Race ya!”And he took off.

Alec blinked, watching Magnus speed down the rink. 

It took a second, but he sped up, chasing after Magnus.A few people yelled angrily at him as he skated past, but most seemed to laugh, realizing he was chasing after his runaway date.Eventually, he saw a figure clad in bright blue in front of him; Alec put an extra burst of speed until he drew side by side with Magnus.

Magnus grinned, slowing down.“Took ya long enough.”

“Hey,” Alec said.“You cheated—“And suddenly, the world was upside down. 

Alec blinked, staring up at the dark sky that was suddenly above him.He breathed in slowly, replacing the breath that had been knocked out of him.Magnus’s face appeared, upside down and frowning.“Alexander!Are you alright?”

Alec did a quick survey; he was sore, but he felt okay for the most part.“Yeah.Just got the breath knocked out of me.And I’m a little embarrassed.”He grinned ruefully as Magnus pulled him up.“I imagined this going differently in my head.” 

“Mark Hamill you are not, my dear.”

Alec laughed.“I can’t believe I just got out skated by a guy who confuses Mark Hamill with Scott Hamilton!”

“You didn’t get out skated, you got your ass handed to you.”

Alec grinned, pulling Magnus towards him.“Oh yeah?”

Magnus’s eyes flickered down to Alec’s lips.“Yeah.”

Magnus leaned in, pressing his lips against Alec’s.And everything—the bruise from falling, the constant ache in his shoulder, the sore knee from a high school soccer mishap that throbbed in the cold—all of it disappeared.All he could feel was the sensation of Magnus’s mouth against his. 

“I love Christmas,” Magnus admitted later.His nose was adorably red from the cold.They traded their skates in for hot chocolate, and they sipped it as they strolled around New York.Even though it wasn’t even Thanksgiving, everything was decked out in red and green.“It always seems so magical.Like only good things can happen.And every thing is covered in glitter, which is how things should be.”

Alec laughed. “Aw, so you’re one of those.”

“Let me guess, ‘bah humbug’ for Alec Lightwood?”

“No, I like Christmas.I just grew out of the ‘loving everything sparkly’ phase sometime around the time I was twelve.”

“That, my dear Alexander,” Magnus said, linking arms with Alec’s, “is no way to go about life.”

~

One date turned into two.Two turned into three.Thanksgiving came and went.Alec started letting Izzy pick out his wardrobe. Before Alec knew it, he and Magnus were texting almost constantly.Magnus bitched about the people he worked with constantly, but he never mentioned the Project Runway tidbit.At first, Alec didn’t bring it up because he was slightly amused as to how long Magnus could talk about his work without mentioning that he was somewhat of a big deal in the fashion world, but eventually, it kind of faded from Alec’s mind. Magnus wasn’t. . . _normal_ by any stretch of the imagination, but Alec had meant it when he’d told Jace Magnus was low-key; Magnus knew his worth, but he wasn’t one for bragging.

Alec knew it was just puppy love clouding his judgement.He didn’t believe in love at first sight. 

But Magnus had become the best thing in his day, and Alec was really beginning to think that meant something.

~

Two weeks before Christmas, Magnus somehow convinced Alec to come shopping with him.They fought amongst the crowd, going from store to store, and Magnus helped him find gifts for Izzy and Jace.Magnus fingered soft scarves and sweaters with the hands of an expert, and he forced Alec to buy two different shirts.It was clear Magnus knew what he was talking about, and even though Alec couldn’t care less about clothes, he had always had a competency kink: Magnus going into details about various fabrics was doing embarrassing things to him.

They were in a high end store where a t-shirt was bafflingly a hundred dollars, when a man seemed to hover cautiously a few feet from them.They noticed him at the same time—Magnus froze, and Alec had a ridiculous worry about crazy exes or some other Lifetime nonsense. 

The man raised his phone, and Alec understood: _Paparazzi._

Magnus dropped his hand and took a few steps away.

Those few steps felt like an ocean to Alec.He had thought—he knew he was rushing into things, thinking the L word in relation to Magnus, but.He thought Magnus had been right there with him. 

Magnus put down the scarf he’d been obsessing over just a few moments before, and walked out of the store.Alec waited a bit, and followed a few steps behind—he didn’t want to ruin Magnus’s image, he thought bitterly.The paparazzi—or maybe just a random fan—didn’t follow, and eventually Magnus slowed down, allowing Alec to keep pace with him.Alec didn’t say anything; he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or yell.Magnus led the way to his apartment—it wasn’t the first time Alec had been there, but usually it was under much more pleasant circumstances. 

Magnus shut the door behind him and sighed deeply.“We need to talk,” he said, and Alec definitely was leaning towards crying now.

Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.“I was the winner on a season of Project Runway,” he muttered, so fast and so quiet Alec could barely hear him.Alec blinked.

“Magnus, I’ve known that since the night I met you.”

Magnus’s eyes widened.“But—you never said anything!”

“Magnus, you won a reality TV show.I mean, that’s great—I’m proud of you—but it doesn’t really make a difference.”

“But it _does,_ Alec,” Magnus insisted.“People, especially in New York, recognize me in public.That changes things.”

“Look, I’m sorry if I’m not pretty enough or stylish enough to be seen in public with you—“

Magnus held up his hand, brow furrowed.“Alec, why in the world would you think that?” he asked, anger replaced by bewilderment in his voice.

“You let go of my hand,” Alec said.Just saying it hurt.“When the paparazzi saw us.”

Magnus looked down, thinking, before his eyes shot back up to meet Alec’s.“Alec, I didn’t distance myself because I was _embarrassed_ of you.”

“Then why did you?”

Magnus looked down at his feet, shrugging.“You said on our third date that you weren’t out to more than a handful of people.I didn’t want you to have to deal with people seeing a picture of you holding hands with a guy covered in makeup and jewelry,” he said quietly.  


“Magnus. . .” Alec trailed off.He was experiencing a little bit of emotional whiplash.Magnus hadn’t been ashamed to be seen with Alec; he thought Alec would have been ashamed to have been seen with _him_.He grabbed Magnus’s chin gently, tilting it up until Magnus was looking at him.“Hey.I may not be super open about my sexuality, but I’m not hiding it either.I’m not trying to hide _you._ I don’t care who knows about us, because I really, _really_ like you, and that’s more important to me than what people think.Besides,” he snorted.“I think you’re over estimating your celebrity status just a little.”

Magnus smiled back gently at him.“I really like you too.And for the record, you’re pretty much the most attractive person I’ve ever dated, so you don’t ever have to worry about that.Besides, even if you weren’t, I’d still be proud to show you off in public, because you’re an amazing, funny guy with a huge heart.

“In fact,” Magnus continued, “I’m happy to go make out with you right now in front of everyone to prove my sincerity.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, anger forgotten.“Got a little bit of exhibitionist kink, don’t you?”

Magnus grinned, pushing Alec towards the wall.“I have a little bit of an Alexander kink that I would be happy to show you.”

It was cheesy, but Alec really, really didn’t mind.

~

“Oh my god,” Izzy said when he got back to the apartment.He tried in vain to hide the hickey on his neck.She rolled her eyes.“You’re in love with him.Jesus, I can’t believe this.Invite him to the Christmas party.”

~

The Lightwood Christmas party had become somewhat of a tradition in the past few years once all of the older Lightwood siblings had moved out of the house permanently.After a tense Christmas dinner with Robert and Maryse, they’d retire to someone’s apartment to drink and exchange real presents.At first, it had started in Alec’s dorm in Columbia with shitty Everclear 

they’d paid an upperclassman to buy.Over the years, it had grown to include Clary, and then Clary’s weird friend Simon, and Lydia had joined them last year.Hands down, it was Alec’s favorite part of Christmas.

Magnus was the last to arrive.When the buzzer rang, everyone fell silent.“Okay, you all promised you’d be cool!” Alec said quietly.Or loudly, judging by the giggle outside the door.Alec had already been drinking a little; it was hard to tell how loudly he was speaking. 

He opened the door, and his breath caught. _Wow, Magnus was beautiful._ He was dressed for the day in a red and gold silk shirt with golden highlights in his hair, and was wearing a dark forest green pair of pants. 

“Merry Christmas, Alexander.”Magnus smiled, eyes crinkling.

“Merry Christmas.”Alec took Magnus’s arm, tugging him into the apartment. 

He introduced Magnus to Izzy and Clary, and, despite Alec’s misgivings, they acted completely normal.Lydia and Simon had no idea who he was besides the guy Alec was dating, so they were easy.When they got to Jace, who had been matching Alec drink for drink, however, his brother’s eyes widened.“Oh my God,” he whispered, reverent.“ _Magnus Bane._ Your take on the wetsuit challenge was, like, revolutionary.”

Magnus’s eyes widened.“Um.Thank you?”

“You like, really inspired me.I mean, you know, I’ll knock your teeth out if you break my brother’s heart, but. I love you man.”

“ _Okay,”_ Clary said, tugging Jace away.Alec never thought he would be so glad to see her. 

“Sorry,” he grinned at Magnus.“The wine at our parents was really strong this year.”

Magnus chuckled.“I couldn’t tell.”

“C’mon,” he said, taking Magnus’s hand.“Let’s get you a drink.”

In the kitchen, pouring Magnus a margarita, Alec caught Magnus staring at the ceiling.“What?Is it a bug?” 

“No,” Magnus said softly.“Look.”

Alec turned. There was a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling.“Well,” he said, turning back to Magnus.“We wouldn’t want to break the rules, would we?”

“No,” Magnus said, suddenly very close to Alec.“We certainly wouldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr at ohlafraise.tumblr.com. I'm also taking NaNo drabble prompts.


End file.
